Wish Upon a Time
by Horselvr4evr123
Summary: Everytime a Guardian is chosen, Father Time asks them a question. "What is it you wish most, Jack?" "I... I wish to see my sister again, even for a moment..." The past becomes the present and there is a surprise waiting for Jack when he returns. One-shot.


This one-shot is based on a few assumptions:

A). Jack's sister's name is Pippa (More on that at the bottom)

B). Books are a smidge easier to get a hold of (and MiM may have had something to do with it...)

and C). Jack Frost is awesome. Just kidding. That's not an assumption, but a fact. ;)

Oh yeah and you may or may not need a tissue. I know I did, but that could just be me. ^^

* * *

Wish Upon a Time

Rise of the Guardians

By: Jasmin Evans

Horselvr4evr123

"Hey Jack. _Jack_." A soft voice whispers, lulling the sleeping winter spirit back into the waking world. Blue eyes blink open to the sight of the other four Guardians standing next to his bed. Jack sits up in his bed in the guest room North gifted him after they had defeated Pitch weeks ago.

Toothiana hovers in place in front of the group, her smile showing off her perfectly white teeth. Hesitantly Jack smiles back, wondering what is going on. Unable to contain his excitement, North grins and grabs Jack's hoodie. The Guardian of Fun yelps in surprise as he is lifted from his bed and pulled into a fierce hug.

"Oh Jack! It is Time!" The jolly man yells out. Bunnymund cannot help but smirk at the teen's discomfort. Tooth merely sighs, shaking her head.

"T-time for what?" Jack tries to say, though his words are nearly too muffled to understand. Suddenly his feet are on the ground, making him stumble. Sandy gently helps him regain his balance and Jack quietly thanks him as he looks wearily at the giant man with far too much energy.

"Not just time, _Father Time_!" North exclaims, as if it explains everything. Despite being among the Guardians for nearly three months now and being a spirit for over 300 years, he still doesn't know of every spirit. Noticing the confused expression, Bunny decides to cut to the chase and spare all of their eardrums. His are sensitive and starting to hurt already.

"Father Time is the spirit who has been around since the beginning. Like you control things winter-related, he controls time." Bunny explains. Jack thinks about this for a moment, but his confusion only worsens.

"What does this have to do with me?" He asks, wiping more sleeping sand from his eyes. Sandy starts throwing out images above his head made out of his dream sand. An old man appears before shifting into a ticking clock. Jack nods, following along. Sandy then adds other images. Sand swirls and forms into a child, before showing an adult, then back to a baby.

"He can either make someone older or younger?" Jack asks, trying to figure out what Sandman is trying to say. Sandy sighs but before he can try again, Toothiana tries to help.

"When each one of us became a Guardian, he asked us a question." She begins, landing on the ground so she can sit beside Jack on the bed. Brown brows, a stark difference from the owner's white hair, raise as more questions beg to be answered.

"We cannot tell you the question. Sorry, Frostbite." Bunny says. Jack scowls at the Pooka for the nickname but sighs, running a hand through his bed-mused hair.

"Okay... so now that I'm a Guardian, I get to meet him and he'll ask some question or something?" The newest Guardian asks, seeing if he understands. They all nod and he rolls his eyes.

"Alright, let's get this over with so I can see Jamie so Burgess can have another snow day." Jack grins, already anticipating the fun that would ensure.

Without warning, North grabs Jack again and drags him out of the room. As a group they head to the room with the large globe, glowing with the lights of all the children of the world who believe in them. The white-haired spirit smiles at the sight. They had worked so hard to inspire the children to believe in the Guardians again, and now more lights than before light up the room. Jack is proud and elated that most of them now believe in him as well.

Distracted by the globe, North is able to toss a snow globe without Jack knowing the name of the location it is opening a portal to. He is about to ask when furry paws shove him into the portal.

Jack lands unceremoniously on his face, not having expected to be pushed in. He looks back to the portal, alarmed when no one comes through before it closes. The winter spirit jumps to his feet, racing to where the portal was, but there is nothing left of it. A voice startles him and before he can stop himself, Jack spins around and shoots ice at the source.

The ice hits a wall and remains there for only a moment before time seems to rewind and the ice reverses its trajectory. Caught off guard yet again, Jack can do nothing but brace himself by folding his arms in front of his face. When nothing happens, he opens one blue eye followed quickly by the other as they take in the sight of the ice blast simply floating in thin air just inches in front of his face. Cautiously he pokes it. When it does nothing, he smiles in delight, curiosity piquing at the bizarre sight.

An old man chuckles as he walks into the large room. Jack spins around, aiming his staff at the new figure. The man, face and hands wrinkled with the ages, merely smiles as he looks upon the boy he has known long before he even came into existence.

"Hello, Jackson Overland. Or should I say Jack Frost?" he asks gently as he slowly walks closer to the young Guardian. Jack's stance falters and he gives the man a close look.

"Are you... Father Time?" Jack asks, leaning against his staff. The more he felt uncomfortable, the more cocky he became. Smiling, Father Time nods, used to the former human's defensive mechanisms. He walks up to an open area of the cavernous room and motions Jack to join him. Unsure if he should or not, he decides to throw caution to the wind and follows Father Time. They come to a stop and nothing happens for a few minutes. Jack begins to grow bored and is in the middle of absently forming a snowball when Father Time speaks up.

"What is it you wish most, Jack?" Father Time asks. Jack's hesitation to answer the sudden question makes the patient old man smile. The ancient spirit looks down to the teen and waits for the mouth to remain open as the teen flounders like a fish. Jack shuts his mouth, thinking, but unsure if he should say anything. It's not like it could actually be granted anyway.

"I already know the answer, my boy, though I encourage you to say it out loud." Twinkling eyes ease Jack's mind and he takes a deep breath. Ever since he had opened his box of memories and remembered his life as a human, he had wished for just one thing.

"I... I wish to see my sister again, even for a moment. I just... I just want to make sure she's okay, and that she's happy. _Was_, I mean." Jack amends sadly.

His sorrow is distracted and eventually displaced with rapturous joy as silver sands gather like ribbons following an invisible string over his head and around him playfully. He brushes his free hand against one strand gently and laughs as it splits and they all continue to leap and twirl around him.

All at once they suddenly race to an area in space beside Father Time and swirl in a single direction. The swirling grows in diameter until it is taller than an average human. Father Time does not give Jack enough time to register what is happening until he is already falling through the portal.

A previously non-existent cold breeze caresses Jack's face. He opens his light blue eyes and looks around, confused at the abrupt change in scenery. He looks around, trying to comprehend what had just happened. A pull in his chest brings his thoughts back into clearer focus and the winter spirit feels a sense of urgency, however small. He needs to be somewhere and there's not much time, so he follows the feeling to his lake.

Everything looks strange but so very familiar that it does not register at first. Then it hits him like a snowball to the face. This is his lake as he remembered it nearly three centuries ago. From what he can see, it seems that about a year has passed since becoming a spirit, and he notices the differences and eerie similarities of a time long ago.

As he lands on the surface of the winter ice, he hears a gasp behind him. By now he is used to children seeing him, the numbers growing across the globe, but when he turns he never expected to see _her_.

Pippa, just a little older than he remembered her, stands on the edge of the ice, a small candle in her hand. Pale blue eyes meet brown and neither know what to do. Finally Jack whispers, "Pippa?" and the girl drops her candle to run across the ice.

Fearing a repeat of his tragic and sudden end, but for her this time instead, he urges the winds to carry him to her. Arms wrap around the other and they pull the other ever closer, for Jack hasn't seen her in 300 hundred years, and Pippa thought her brother had drowned.

When she goes to step back, she finds there is nothing to step back on. Brown eyes look down and stare almost blankly at the ice feet below her. When the fact that she is floating registers, she lets out a shriek and grips her brother closer, digging her head ever deeper into his chest.

Jack neither objects nor says anything to break the silence, still stunned that he is able to hold his sister again. After a few minutes of taking this in, he takes a deep breath and dares to pull away enough to see her face.

Tears are starting to freeze as they fall and Jack absentmindedly wipes them away. The gesture hits them both as familiarity flares up. Jack asks the wind to set them down just outside the reaches of the frozen lake.

They don't know what to say, but then Pippa sniffles and grips the spirit's arms tightly, afraid that if she lets go he will disappear again, that this was all a dream.

Jack smiles and kneels down so he is now level with her. He realizes with a start that he doesn't have to bend down quite as much to look her in the eye.

"I-I thought you had d-drowned..." She whispers softly. Jack stiffens then smiles gently, though sadness dims the twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm afraid so, kiddo. From the looks of it," he says as he takes in the scenery and how much his little sister has grown, "it's been maybe a year."

Fresh tears leave new tracks down soft, reddened cheeks as Pippa silently nods. Jack, the Guardian of Fun, hates to see anyone, especially his little sister so sad. He knows why, but he also knows he cannot let her live her life like this.

Jack wonders for a moment how his sister can see him. No one had believed in him in the 300 years he had lived here. Then a memory surfaces, making him smile,

_"Jack! I'm scared!"_

_"Just believe in me!"_

Jack looks back to the candle and picks it up from where it was dropped in the snow. Holding it up, he inspects it. "Is- is this for me, Pippa?" His tone is soft and so is his small smile.

Pippa nods. "I came back to set it by the lake for you."

Jack grips it, gazing tenderly at his sister. Setting it down gently, he pulls her into a tight hug, pulling back only to kiss her forehead, just as he had always done. It had always brought comfort to her, and now was no different. Her tense frame loosens, though her grip on him does not.

"Why are you so cold, Jack? We should get you inside so you don't freeze." The question catches him off guard and he resists Pippa's pull on his jacket.

"Jack?"

The winter spirit sadly shakes his head. Holding her hand, he sends her a lopsided smile, one reserved just for her. "I can never be warm, Pippa."

His little sister freezes at the statement, and cries at the implied meaning. Sensing this, Jack pulls her back into a hug and whispers into her ear, "I'm a winter spirit, but best of all..." He pulls back with a wide smile. Pippa stares at him, confused and eager to know.

He leans in so close their noses almost touch, "you can call me Jack Frost." Pippa gasps, hands flying to her mouth. She had heard rumors of a kid seeing snow forming out of thin air and snowballs at the ready for kids to have random snowball fights. There was even a bully who had been hit with a snowball and had ended up joining in, laughing and having fun.

She had read about a winter spirit named Jack Frost in her book of myths and fantasies, the newest edition that had just come out this past Spring. It was true. But, if it is true, then...

"Oh my gosh... Oh my gosh!" Pippa squeals, hopping around, arms spread out wide, "My brother's _the_ Jack Frost!"

Her laughs are contagious and soon Jack is sharing her joy. The thought makes him pause, but rather than his smile slipping, it grows mischievous. Pippa sees this and nearly groans, knowing that look. But her disapproving glare and hands on her hips, just like their mother, falters as a smile tries to break through. She had missed this, and thought she would never see him again. It is certainly a miracle and she would get in trouble a million times if it meant she could play with her brother again.

"So, whose up for a snowball fight?"

RotGRotGRotGRotGRotGRotGRotG RotGRotGRotGRotG

Pippa sneaks into town. Her friends are milling about, some chasing each other, some simply talking. Others, namely the boys, are trying to sled down a small hill. The ice there is thin and not very good for sledding. As Jack follows Pippa, he sees this problem and decides to fix it.

Gathering up his energy, Jack lets it rip, coating the slope with enough ice and snow to make it fast and fun. He also makes sure there is enough snow padding the bottom. Fun tends to end when someone gets hurt.

Pippa hides behind a lamp pole, watching some friends a few yards away. Jack balances easily on the pole, grinning as memories of this town come flooding back.

He pushes them aside, for now, as he readies to bring some fun to these kids. The winter spirit sees a few people he remembers from when he was alive and smiles at yet more memories. This time Pippa is the one to pull him from his thoughts.

"Jack, can you make a bunch of snowballs?" She asks, still watching her targets. Jack smirks and replies, "of course I can. Ta-da!"

Pippa turns around and her mouth drops open at the large pile of snowballs. She looks up at her smirking brother and huffs, but grabs one in each hand as she prepares herself.

Her targets don't know what hit them, until they turn around and watch another come sailing at their faces. Ducking for cover, they laugh as they smash snow into their own snowballs and return fire.

The snowball fight turns into an all out war as every kid old enough to throw a snowball in the small town joins in. Jack skips and leaps over heads, catching children off guard, ducking as his target fires back. Usually a kid behind him gets hit, but they always just keep throwing snowballs until the sun goes down.

Even the most hardy of kids can feel the chill, and dinner will be soon anyway. They are reluctant to stop, but they are also hungry. Besides, they can play again anytime.

Over the three centuries of bringing fun to kids of every town, even ones who don't normally get snow in the winter, he had aided in the building of friendships between those who would otherwise not give some the time of day. Now is no exception. He remembers Zack and Terry never getting along, but now they are playfully shoving each other as they make their way to their homes. Pippa comes over giggling, clapping her hands.

"I haven't had so much fun since-" Her excitement and cheer fade as she relives the terror she felt on the lake; the last time she had seen her brother alive.

Before the tears can fall, Jack gently grips her shoulders, his staff on the ground beside him. "Hey, I'll always be here, even if you stop seeing me."

Pippa gasps and yells, "I'll never stop seeing you!"

Her declaration pulls at his heart and he can't help but hug her, relishing in the long forgotten feeling. Despite her being a little taller, she still fits in his arms, and her warmth radiates into him, leaving him feeling happy and content.

That sense of urgency suddenly makes itself known. Although he tries to hide it, Pippa always knew when something was wrong with her brother, and a year without him made no difference.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Her concern makes him smile and he pulls away until his hands slide into hers.

"I'm not from this time." Jack begins. Pippa tilts her head in confusion, not understanding.

"Father Time himself did something and brought me back here. But I don't think I can stay much longer." He tells her, gripping her hands to stave off the sadness that is rising in both of them.

"But I just got you back! And Mom and Dad-" she gasps. " Mom and Dad don't know you're here! We need to tell them! You need to see-" Jack cuts off her frantic words with a finger to her mouth. Pippa huffs. She had always hated that gesture, though she is glad he didn't cover her mouth with his whole hand like he did sometimes, too.

"Adults can't see me, Pippa, and only children who believe in me can. It will be a long, long time before kids do." Jack explains, and Pippa grows sad.

She leans in, asking, "How long were you alone, Jack?"

Jack smiles and tells her, "It was a long time, but it was worth the wait." His smile turns into a grin as her own smile brightens, lighting up her face.

"Kids believe in you?" Pippa asks and, when he nods, she jumps into his arms and hugs him tight. "I'm so glad you're not alone anymore."

Jack fights back the tears and instead holds her tighter, nose buried in her hair and breathing in. He knows he has to go back soon, his time is almost up. So, as a final duty of both Guardian of fun, and being an older brother, pulls back and looks into her eyes.

"Please move on and enjoy your life, Pippa. And if you see my past self anywhere around here, remember that my memories are locked away for a long time, and I may not remember you. But I will love you no less." He places a finger under her chin and lifts it up, making her downcast eyes meet with his again.

Jack gives her his signature smile, the one only she saw, and she beams back the one only he is privy to. "Have fun, enjoy your life, and be safe. I'll be here with you," he pointed to her heart, "and I know if you want to see me again, just start having fun in the snow. Got it?"

Pippa grins, nodding. Jack stands up and turns to a vortex of Time Sand swirling larger and larger until a portal appears. His time is up and he has to go home now.

As he walks towards the portal, Pippa grabs his hand, pulling him back to her. The force and suddenness of the pull makes him lose his balance and fall to his knees. Before he can say anything, Pippa kisses his forehead and tells him, "You better have fun and enjoy your life, too, mister." She drops her wagging finger and stern voice, more traits picked up from their mother, and gives him a soft smile.

"Got it." Jack grins, saluting, before entering the portal and leaving the past behind him. His memories are fuzzy and he knows he is missing so much of his childhood, but he will remember that trip back for the rest of his existence and cherish it above all others.

As the portal closes behind him, he turns to Father Time and smiles, eternally grateful for this gift. Father Time merely smiles and places an arm around the spirit's shoulders as he walks him out.

Before Jack leaves, Father Time tells him one last thing almost absently. "Why don't you go visit Jamie. I believe he has a surprise for you."

Confused, though excited about a surprise, he nods and flies off, riding the winds back home. Father Time chuckles at the youthful spirit and shakes his head, turning back to his Keep. A surprise indeed.

RotGRotGRotGRotGRotGRotGRotG RotGRotGRotGRotG

Jack sees the town grow ever larger and he lands next to Jamie's school. According to the town's clock, his friend will get out soon and he will hopefully get his surprise soon after.

Just as predicted, the final bell rings a few minutes later, releasing the kids into the world. Jamie is talking with some friends when he spots Jack waiting for him by the flag pole. Hearing his name called out, Jack looks up, pushing away from the pole to greet the boy. Only his body freezes and his eyes widen in shock. Jamie approaches the winter spirit, concern replacing his smile, but this makes Jack blink slowly as he tries to take in what he is seeing. Then to Jamie's surprise Jack grabs him from under his armpits and swings him around, pure joy on his face. Jack laughs and it is contagious, causing Jamie to start laughing as well, though his is with a hint of confusion.

Jack pull the boy in tight, trying not to cry as he whispers something into Jamie's neck. Jamie gently pushes back so he can see the Guardian's face.

"Who is Pippa?" Jamie asks and Jack pulls the child back in to a fierce hug. When he finally gets himself under enough control to speak, he sets Jamie down and smiles widely, "It's been 300 years, but her smile made it through."

"Whose smile, Jack?" Jamie asks, trying to understand what his friend is so excited about.

Jack's smile gentles and he grips Jamie's hand tightly. "Pippa was my sister, Jamie."

The boy gasps and stares at Jack. "_You're _the one who fell through the ice?"

This time it is Jack's turn to be confused. "How did you know about that?"

"It's a story that's been passed down through our family. A boy saved his sister from falling into the ice and ended up falling in instead." Jamie relays, his smile fading with his excitement. "You were the brother."

Jack smiles, "Yeah, I was. But it was worth it."

Jamie nods. Deciding that the moment is getting on the side of depressing, Jack decides to live up to what he has become the Guardian of.

"Hey Jamie," the boy looks up only to get a snowball in the face. Jack, who has flown away, laughs from the top of his staff. A snowball smacks him in the face, knocking him off.

Let the game of the ages begin.

* * *

A/N: This is eight pages long. I thought it was longer, but anything does when you're madly typing away on your phone as you try to finish your train of thought before class starts. Thankfully we didn't start class right away. ^^;

This is the first time in two years since I've written something I felt worthy enough (and actually completed) to post on Fanfiction. Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this and let me know if you find any continuity/spelling/grammar errors. Also, I normally write in past tense, but for some reason I decided to write this in present tense, so if I used the wrong word or something, please let me know. Thanks!

I love you Jack!

P.S. Someone on a Facebook Jack Frost fan page ("Jack Frost: Rise of the Guardians") said Jack's sister's name is Emma and that it is on the Wiki, but I can't find it anywhere. I would use Pippa, except that in the credits it says Pippa/Jack's Sister, and in the novelization of the movie, the girl that gets hit with a snowball and yells out, "Jamie Bennett, no fair!" is called Pippa. So... dilemma. One of my friend's Dad works for DreamWorks and I asked my friend if his Dad could ask around to see if there is even a name for his sister. I won't find out anything until a minimum of a week after Christmas since everyone is on vacation. When I find out (what her name is or if there is even an official name or not) I'll update it here:

Edit 12/30/12: Jack's sister's name is Pippa. I have gone back and edited all of the Emma's into Pippa's. _**SPREAD THE WORD!**_

P.P.S. And sorry about the weird formatting. I can't tell if it's off or not. It's like trying to format a complicated research essay in Notepad or something.


End file.
